


Daydreamesque

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Humor, Meet-Cute, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Sirius is sick and tired of hearing James fanboy over that bird with the guitar and her Youtube videos - but he definitely draws the line at tall stories.





	Daydreamesque

James burst into Sirius’ room, his hazel eyes dancing with excitement.

Sirius turned, took one glance at James’ face and groaned.

“No,” he said. “I don’t wanna hear one more word about the bird with the guitar.”

“Her name’s Lily Evans and she’s releasing an _album_.”

“Good for her. Promise me you’ll keep your headphones on when you listen to it.”

“Hey, it’s good music!”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure the music was what lured you to follow a fit redhead’s Youtube channel and made you obsess over her.”

“She _is_ fit,” James agreed, a little defensively. “And funny. And her voice –”

“Yeah yeah, her voice is divine.” Sirius slanted James a glare. “Don’t wanna hear it. I’ve heard it all a million times.”

“Next time you get excited about some new rock band I’ll give you the cold shoulder right back,” James promised, leaving Sirius’ room.

 

* * *

 

 

“All right, Dan, remember to do your exercises, yeah? See you Friday.”

James grinned and waved at his patient as a nurse pushed the wheelchair away.

He glanced at his watch. Enough time to grab a lunch before the next rehab session.

“Excuse me?” someone asked from behind him.

James turned. His heart stopped.

“Sorry, but could you tell me where the paediatrics ward is? I think I got turned around…”

James' wide eyes darted back and forth, drank in every detail. The dark red hair falling in gentle waves, the white teeth biting into a full lower lip, the anxious green eyes peering up at him, the guitar case slung over her back.

“Uhhh,” James managed.

One carefully shaped eyebrow arched.

James' fingers were trembling, so he ran his hand through his hair. Heat washed over his face as his tongue finally connected with his brain and the words tumbled out.

“I could show you?”

She shook her head. “Oh, no, I couldn’t bother…”

“No bother!” James hurried to assure her, his throat dry. “I was just gonna go on a lunch break.”

She offered him a hesitant smile, and James’ heart stuttered once, then melted.

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“Never been so sure about anything in my life.”

She looked at him. James blushed. Blimey, he’d just gone and put his foot right into his mouth, hadn’t he?

“So…” she spoke to fill the awkward silence as they started down the corridor towards the lifts, “are you a doctor here or…?”

“No, I’m a physiotherapist,” James replied. “I help rehabilitate patients here, mostly people who’ve had surgery or been in an accident, sports injuries, all kind of things.”

She smiled. “That sounds great. You get to make a real difference.”

“Yeah, that’s the best part. Helping people,” James said, soaking up the warmth of her smile.

“I always wanted to go into medicine,” she confessed, as they stopped to wait for the lift.

“Really?” James perked up. He’d never heard that, though he’d watched all her videos multiple times, and followed her Twitter and Instagram religiously.

“Yeah,” she replied just as the lift arrived.

They got into the empty car. James pushed for the right floor.

“I actually studied medicine in uni,” she continued. “But it didn’t pan out.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

She shrugged. “I’m happy where I am now. I found a new way to help people.”

James tugged at his hair. To gush and tell her how much her music meant to him, how much _she_ meant to him – or to play it cool?

“Anything to do with that guitar on your back?” he prompted.

That earned him another smile and James’ heart _soared_.

“Actually, yeah. An old friend from uni’s interning at the paediatrics ward here, and asked me to come and play for the kids. I jumped at the chance.”

The lift stopped and they stepped out, started towards the children’s wing.

“That sounds really great. The kids’ll love it.” James paused, struggled to sound casual. “Could I stay and listen, too?”

She stopped and blinked. “Sure, if you’d like.”

“I’d _love_ to,” James said, the eager fanboy slipping into his voice.

Her green eyes were warm as she gave him a long look. “Don’t tell me you’re a fan.”

James’ cheeks flushed. He cleared his throat. “The biggest.”

The delighted giggle that followed his confession had to be the loveliest sound James had ever heard.

 

* * *

 

 

James burst into Sirius’ room, his hazel eyes dancing with excitement.

“You’ll never guess who I met today at work.”

Sirius let out a long-suffering sigh. “The Queen?”

James bounced on his feet. “No. Lily Evans! And _I got her_ _number_!”

“Yeah, right.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “As if I’m gonna fall for that.”

“It’s true!”

“Bollocks. Even if you had met the bird with the guitar, she’s _way_ out of your league.”

“I have her number right here!” James shoved his phone under Sirius’ nose.

“Uhhuh. Let’s see the selfie, then.”

“The what?”

Sirius gave him a pointed stare. “You know the rule. Pics or it didn’t happen.”

James cursed himself. He should’ve thought of that! “I don’t have any pics but it happened, mate.”

“Sure. In your dreams.”

James marched out of Sirius’ room in a huff.

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks later, Sirius stumbled out of his bedroom early in the morning, heading towards the loo. He had to stop for a double-take, however, because there appeared to be a half-naked bird pouring tea in his and James’ kitchen.

Sirius blinked bleary eyes and tilted his head.

A bird dressed only in a t-shirt that hung precariously on her frame. A bird with a very attractive pair of legs. A bird who seemed vaguely familiar. Something about that tumbled, dark red hair…

The bird turned.

Sirius’ jaw dropped.

Lily Evans stood in his kitchen, wearing nothing but James’ shirt and a sheepish smile.

“Hi,” she said, and then left the kitchen, two tea mugs in hand.

Sirius stared after her – stared at the door of James’ bedroom she’d just closed behind her – and pinched himself.


End file.
